Idyllic
by SkyBleu
Summary: Marshall Lee almost wishes he could succumb to madness at this point. Fionna and Prince Gumball rarely ever let him do as he pleased.


**Idyllic**

**Disclaimer**: None of these are mine. Pendleton Ward and CN own the rights.

...

_He should be used to this. _

A warm hand grasps his, "Come on, Marshall Lee. You're getting all goopy-eyed again!"

Fionna laughs, tugging him toward her tree house.

(When it was his, it was never this warm.)

Cake and the others are waiting inside.

"PG!" Fionna calls out, waving her free hand at the pink prince. "Come on, help me get Marshall Lee out of his funk!"

Bubba Gumball is situated in the doorway, an exasperated expression on his face as he moves toward them. "He always gets like this during this time of year."

"Oh yeah?" Fionna looks up at Marshall Lee, her eyes large and quizzical.

"Mmhm," Prince Gumball nods speculatively. He has a hand underneath his chin, his fingers tapping the side of his face in thought. "I got it!"

They couldn't know, could th –

"Ashley broke up with you around this time, didn't she?" Prince Gumball exclaims, excited for his remark but his expression immediately sobers, his shoulders slumped.

"It's not like that," Marshall Lee mumbles, except Fionna is still pressed against his side and she can still hear his response.

She pouts, her blue eyes narrowed. "Ooooh, I knew I should've kicked her harder in the face. You _had_ to be a gentleman and hold me back!"

"Fionna," Prince Gumball reasons, "Men shouldn't hit females."

"But - !"

"Except when they're trying to alter their memories and manipulate them into making them breakfast bagels," he finishes with a flourish. He gently lays a hand on her arm, "Come, I think I have a batch of bad strawberry shortcakes I can give her to make her sick."

Prince Gumball turns to Marshall Lee, resting a hand on his shoulder. It's supposed to be a comforting gesture. "Come on, we're bro's, aren't we? You should have told me ages ago, so I could've sent all my bad batches of baked goods to her."

"We'll be right back Marshall Lee," Fionna says as she attempts to tug away. "Ashley won't know what'll hit her after she eats PG's sucky snacks and I beat the crud out of her."

They're moving away, intent on their new mission, when Marshall Lee tugs them back. He loops an arm around Fionna's waist and his other thrown around PG's shoulder.

_He told himself he wouldn't go back. _

"It's not like that," Marshall Lee answers. "I'm over her."

_But he was curious about the new life that had thrived in his absence for those hundreds of years. _

"You're not! Fionna and Prince Gumball simultaneously reply back. They fist-bump before continuing.

"You're my friend." She frowns, resting her hand on the arm wrapped securely around her middle. "Come on, I don't want you to be in this funk."

"As do I," Prince Gumball nods, "Remember: Bros before ho – " Fionna glares.

"Hot fudge," he finishes lamely. "Because no matter how delicious hot fudge is, friends come first."

_He should have left. _

"I'll be fine, I'm just reminiscing, you weirdos," Marshall Lee cracks a smile, squeezing the two captives in his arms encouragingly. "Come on, Cinnamon Bun is probably eating all the treats."

"We're watching you," Fionna says, her eyes narrowed as she pinches the back of his hand.

"Yes, we will," Prince Gumball agrees, "And in the borderline creepy way because clearly that is what friends do."

_But he knew it was too late when they first said hi. _

"And stalkers," Marshall Lee grins – it's his most honest smile of the day.

"It means we care if we stalk friends," Fionna replies as they slowly make their way back to the house.

Neither she nor Prince Gumball comment on Marshall Lee's continued grip around them.

_If he doesn't let them go, maybe they'll stay this way forever. _

"Hey you two," he says one day. The corner of his lips twitch upward, "And you too, Cake."

It's cold today. The Ice Queen must be looking for them to make this violent of a storm occur in Ooo. Her mind is cracking even further as the two people she wants to acknowledge her most are absent.

Oddly, the coldness doesn't reach this part of Ooo as noticeably as the others. The trees surrounding this area barely shudder as the trees from the distance cling to the earth in desperation.

He almost wishes he could drown in madness like the Ice Queen does.

Marshall Lee kneels downward, "Yeah, I'm visiting today as well."

_It hurts. _

"I'm visiting you so often," he looks downward for a moment – he can't let his voice crack. "Or rather, I'm stalking you both so often, because I care."

He doesn't receive a reply back.

Gravestones rarely do.

If he closes his eyes, he can almost go back to that day – the feel their warm bodies pressed against his and their laughter and concern floating in the air like soap bubbles.

Marshall Lee doesn't move from this spot.

He has all the time in the world after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I really will write a normal!verse AT fic one of these days. Totally.


End file.
